Merci, ma jolie Mexicaine
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Jasper dit à Maria ce qu'il n'a jamais osé lui dire en 150 ans. Chanson Juste une photo de toi de M. Pokora.


**Voici une Songfic sur mon couple préférée de Twilight : Jasper et Maria. Pas vraiment un couple je sais mais je les adore ! Cette Songfic sera aux yeux de Jasper, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Merci à Sniff Freakin' Black pour la correction ! **

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._  
**

**SONGFIC sur la musique « Juste une photo de toi » de MATT POKORA.**

**Pov Jasper**

« Si on faisait un flash-back, qu'on revenait en arrière ».

Oui, Maria, pourquoi ne retombons-nous pas dans nos vieux souvenirs pour nous rappeler ce que tu m'as fait ?

Pourquoi ne pas se rappeler de cette nuit où je partais vers Galveston et où je t'ai croisée et que tu as détruit ma vie ? Faisons un petit retour en arrière, si tu veux bien.

« Pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais ».

Tu ne cessais de dire que j'étais ton amour, ton unique espoir pour récupérer Monterrey, que j'étais ton sauveur.

Ton homme, ton soldat, ta force, ton bras droit, ton cœur, ton éternel, ton soleil, ton ciel et ton bonheur.

J'y ai cru.

Alors que je n'étais que ton pantin.

Ton jouet.

« Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière ».

Tu parlais de notre avenir, comme on serait bien à Monterrey. Oh, comme j'ai fait la grosse erreur de te croire, Maria! Tu disais que Nettie et Lucy partiraient de leurs côtés et qu'on serait seuls. Rien que toi et moi. Pour l'éternité.

C'était vrai.

J'aurais passé l'éternité à te servir.

« Au final, tout ça, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. »

Des mots vides de sens, de belles phrases sans racines, juste des promesses. Et tu savais très bien que tu ne les tiendrais pas. Tu t'es servi de moi en jouant avec le joli son de ta voix. Parce que même si des décennies sont passées, même si j'ai tourné la page, même si j'aime Alice et que tu n'es plus rien dans mon coeur, je m'en souviens encore.

Ta voix. Si magnifique, si douce… qui m'a trahie.

« Et je n'ai pas vu que tu jouais ».

J'étais tellement aveuglé par l'amour que je te portais, je t'admirais de tout mon être. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit que tu me manipulais. Jamais. J'avais les yeux fermés et je ne voulais pas les ouvrir. Je ne voulais pas voir ton vrai visage, Maria. Je préférais ton masque de femme amoureuse.

Même si c'était un masque de plastique.

« Toute cette histoire, un jeu d'échecs dont tu étais la reine. »

Tu commandais, j'obéissais. Tu disais que tu m'aimais, je te croyais. Tu me demandais de détruire tous ces pauvres nouveau-nés, je le faisais. Mais voir la vérité, jamais je ne l'aurais fait. Non. Pour moi, tu étais Maria, mon amour et ma force.

J'étais amoureux.

Aveugle.

« J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape c'est… »

Ça ma détruit. Quand je t'ai vue, toi et pas le masque, j'ai été détruit. Mon cœur m'avait tellement fait souffrir, à croire qu'une nouvelle dose de venin venait de s'infiltrer dans mes veines, sauf que cette fois si, il s'attaquait également mon esprit, ce qui était insoutenable.

Tu étais tout ce que j'avais. Ma seule raison de vivre.

Et tu m'as poignardé.

«… tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivée. »

J'en viens à me demander si tu as été vraiment là. Si tu n'étais pas tout simplement le fruit de mon imagination. Aucune femme ne peut-être si belle et si cruelle avec un homme qui a tout fait pour elle.

Car j'ai tout fait pour toi.

Tuer, massacrer, tuer, massacrer…

« Et tu t'es en allée avec un bout de moi. »

Quand j'ai quitté Monterrey, une partie de moi est resté avec toi là-bas, dans la chaleur du Mexique. Une partie indispensable chez n'importe quelle être vivant. La seule chose qui permet de vivre et d'endurer. De se relever après les coups. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin après t'avoir quittée, tu me l'as prise.

L'espoir.

« Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de toi. Rien qu'une photo de toi. »

Une image. Un vague souvenir représentant ton beau visage aux traits d'ange et la peau d'un teint mate sans la moindre imperfection, ton petit sourire aguicheur quand tu essayais de me séduire – ou de me manipuler – et tes grands yeux rouges. Une image qui me hantera pour l'éternité.

Elle sera toujours avec moi, cette image. Comme une sorte de rappel.

Un rappel pour me dire que tu n'es jamais bien loin.

Juste derrière moi.

« La musique qui s'arrête, le rideau qui se baisse. »

Et ma vie qui s'envole. Car, ma vie, c'était toi. Maria. Ma jolie Mexicaine. Toute ma vie se résumait à t'aimer et à te servir. Quand je suis parti loin de toi, ma vie s'est arrêtée.

Et je suis devenu cette coquille.

Sans espoir et sans vie.

Car tu m'as tout pris.

« C'est mon soleil qui disparaît quand les lumières s'éteignent. »

Mon soleil pour me tenir chaud dans ce monde froid de guerre et de sang… tu était ça, Maria. Tu étais mon soleil. Bien que ta peau était froide quand je te touchais, tes yeux brûlaient. Ils réchauffaient mon être de glace et de pierre et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me rendre compte de la vérité.

C'était toi. C'était toi qui m'avais fait ça en plantant tes dents empoisonnées dans mon corps.

C'est toi qui m'as transformé en pierre.

Avant de m'abattre

« Mais mes applaudissements ne pouvait rien y faire. »

Je t'ai tout fait. J'ai récupéré Monterrey pour toi. J'ai livré une guerre contre des innocents pour toi, ma belle Maria que j'aimais tant. Jamais une once de reconnaissance. Tu me donnais du sang pour me nourrir. Tu me donnais ton corps pour me satisfaire.

Mais jamais tu ne m'as donné ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Ce que j'ai désespérément cherché à éveiller chez toi, à atteindre.

Ton amour.

« Et pour toi, j'étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre. »

J'aurais fait bien plus que ça. Je serais monté dans les astres, arracher toutes les plus belles étoiles et j'en aurais couvert ton corps divin. Je serais rentré dans le ventre de la Terre, allant au-delà de la douleur physique, pour te chercher la plus belle roche terrienne de ce monde. J'aurais mis une ville à sang et à feu si tu me l'avais demandé.

J'aurais plongé ma main dans mon propre corps.

J'aurais arraché mon cœur.

Je te l'aurais offert.

Et je serais mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Mais je serais mort heureux et satisfait.

Car je serais parti en te regardant joyeuse et en train de rire.

« Mais tu n'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fait. »

Tu ne voyais que les apparences des choses. Je faisais tout ce tu me demandais, tu trouvais cela amplement normal. Tu voulais que je sois sous ton service pour l'éternité.

Tu n'as donc pas vu mon amour si fort ?

Tu n'as pas vu mon sourire si rêveur quand tu riais ?

Tu n'as donc pas vu que je t'aimais, Maria ?

Visiblement, non.

« J'ai perdu ma bataille, il n'y plus rien à faire. »

Je t'ai perdue dès l'instant où j'ai commencé à douter. A douter de cette existence. A être las de mon amour pour toi. Las de cette vie de guerre et de nouveau-nés. Las de moi-même, moi, devenu si faible alors que j'étais un soldat fort et indépendant. L'amour a réussi à me piétiner.

Je t'ai perdue au moment où j'ai refusé de t'obéir et que j'ai laissé Peter et Charlotte s'enfuir.

Je voyais dans les yeux de Charlotte quand ils se posaient sur Peter l'amour que je voulais voir dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais.

Mais quand tu m'as regardé le soir, avec cette déception et cette rancœur pour le fait que j'ai laissé vivre deux amants heureux dans tes yeux m'a fait comprendre.

Jamais tu ne m'aimerais.

80 années perdues à t'aimer sans rien en retour.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« Maintenant je maudit le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. »

Cette soirée de Décembre en ce l'an 1863, si froide, où j'accomplissais mon rôle de soldat malgré la fatigue et le froid qui me rongeait, cette soirée où je t'ai vue, dans ce désert du Texas, toi belle déesse inconnue et moi simple soldat humain des Confédérés. J'ai maudit cette soirée où ma vie a basculée.

Cette soirée où j'ai croisé ton regard.

Dans lequel je me suis noyé.

Perdu pendant 80 ans.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te regarder. »

Dès l'instant où mes prunelles ont croisé les tiennes, tout a disparu. Mon travail, mon devoir envers mon pays, ma famille, ma mère que j'aimais tant, ma petite soeur agaçante mais tellement réconfortante, mon père, amusant et fier, ma vie au Texas, tout, tout a disparu.

Même moi, j'ai disparu.

Jasper Orlando Whitlock, homme ordinaire, soldat ordinaire, a disparu cette nuit de Décembre 1863.

J'ai disparu.

Pour toi.

Une fois de plus.

« Si tu n'es plus là, tous ces souvenirs, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? »

Ah, quand je suis parti avec Peter et Charlotte, je ne parvenais pas à t'oublier, ma jolie Mexicaine. Je te revoyais rire et sourire, j'étais rongé par les souvenirs. Voir l'amour si puissant entre mes deux compagnons n'a fait qu'intensifier le mien. Je me faisais souffrir. Plus de toi. Plus de vie. Plus d'espoir.

Plus rien.

« Je veux juste t'oublier ».

Je ne t'oublierais jamais vraiment. Mon premier amour, ma première flamme… Je voulais juste oublier l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi, Maria.

Et j'ai réussi.

J'ai réussi parce que je l'ai trouvée.

Elle.

A Philadelphie, dans cette journée d'Octobre où la pluie faisait rage. J'ai trouvé cette partie manquante que tu m'avais arrachée, Maria.

J'ai trouvée Alice.

Elle était si différente de toi ! Et c'était tellement mieux, si tu savais, Maria. Si frêle, si joyeuse… si lutine ! Mon petit Lutin avait remplacé ma jolie Mexicaine.

Mais Maria, malgré toutes les souffrances que tu m'as infligées, malgré toutes ces années où je t'ai donné mon amour sans rien recevoir en retour, malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je voudrais te remercier.

Oui, surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voudrais te dire merci.

Merci de m'avoir fait connaître l'amour, moi qui ne pensais qu'à la guerre. Merci de m'avoir rejeté, cela m'a rendu plus fort et merci de m'avoir donné l'immortalité.

Grâce à laquelle j'ai trouvé mon Alice. Mon petit Lutin.

Alors oui, Maria, merci.

Et sache que jamais je ne t'oublierais, mon premier amour.

Merci


End file.
